Living with Satan
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Amelia was just like any other 19 year old girl, if you included practicing magic, cooking in a cauldron, & knowing that one day you'd have to slay the ruler of the underworld because apparently that's what is says in the prophecy. Pretty average, right? Her life as a secret witch was peaceful until one night there's an earthquake & a british man shows up claiming to be satan…
1. Moving to NYC

**AN: **It's atlas October! Since Halloween is my favorite holiday and UKUS is my favorite pairing… I'm writing a month long fic! Don't know what that means precisely? Heck, nether do I! So far it just means I will be writing this sucker all month and be posting a new short chap every once and a while this month. This story is just for fun so nobody get all technical on me! I got the idea for this story from watching The Devil is a Part Timer on Netflix. Just some small key points will be in this story but not the main plot or all the characters and scenes etc… Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Halloween Prompt**

**Chapter: 1**

* * *

It was almost dusk by the time Amelia got off her shift from Tea &amp; Beans, a coffee and tea friendly nook that was combined with a library. Most of the costumers were college students and those who just wanted somewhere to relax and get some overly priced drinks.

Before working there Amelia had a part time job at a fast food restaurant that left her exhausted and irritated from the peculiar group customers that ate there. After long hours of working near the oven tops and fryers she would return home perfumed in the scent of patties and greasy fries. If the food itself didn't make her sick then it was definitely the smell.

She was very fortunate that her current job was hiring just when she finally blew her last wire and quit that old greasy fast food place. Now instead of smelling like greasy food she smelt of coffee, which she didn't find all too bad.

The walk home from her work place wasn't bad considering her apartment was in walking distance. It was just a few blocks down and closer to the more alive part of the city. She would have loved to move closer into the city but she had to settle on being a few blocks away because of money reasons. Paying rent on her tiny apartment was hard enough with the little amount she was making with her current income.

At times she considered getting another job to help pay, but she deemed that impossible with her tight schedule.

She didn't spend her money on fancy clothes or at clubs buying drinks like the rest of those her age, instead she spent her extra cash on items that most would find hard to grasp.

Just last week she nearly spent her whole paycheck on buying a new cauldron because the last one cracked down its side. The old black thing was her grandmother's and she knew it was to break at some point but she really hoped it wouldn't because she seriously didn't want to have to buy a new one.

Herbs also weren't getting any cheaper. It was her charming personality that got her the price on the herbs low enough for her to buy and not splurge.

Amelia was a witch in training. She had powers her entire life but wasn't instructed on how to use them until she was 16, and that was only because she accidently turned a girl in her biology class into a frog. It was then that her parents sent her to live with her grandmother and learn how to control her powers and not turn any more cheerleaders into amphibians.

Her grandmother taught her how to control her powers and a few simple spells and herb recipes. Things were great and Amelia had the time of her life messing around with magic, but that all changed when she was in her final year of high school. One day she returned to her grandmother small home and found the elderly woman in distress, running around her home gathering items and muttering spells under her breath as things floated around.

She ran to Amelia and told her that she was in grave danger. The council for all supernatural beings was coming for her. Her grandmother told her that the reason she was never taught magic as a child was because they didn't want anyone from their realm knowing she was gifted with magic. She was being hidden but the council had somehow discovered her and was after her.

She was told that she was apart of a prophecy to save the earth and all the humans. She didn't believe it but the look her grandmother had in her eyes was proof that her words held truth in them.

The prophecy said that she would one day slay the demon of all demons, the one who ruled the underworld. She would have to kill the Demon King himself and stop his plan of cracking open the gates of hell and releasing his demonic army upon earth.

She would be lying if she didn't crack a grin when her grandmother told her that. It sounded so ridiculous and random that Amelia thought her old grams was pulling the biggest fast one on her. It became all too real when her parents showed up and said she couldn't live at home anymore and she was being sent somewhere else to live. She didn't get the chance to tell her friends at school bye or even graduate.

Next thing she knew she was aboard a train with a suitcase packed full of her things and sent off to big apple, New York City. Because of the high population there it was deemed safe enough and that she'd never be found amongst the crowds.

And here she was now, one year and a half later, walking home from her low paying job back to her almost empty apartment.

During the time she spent living on her own nothing really changed. No gigantic hole had appeared with monsters running loose, and especially no giant red man with horns had shown up either. It was quiet and Amelia was more than happy with it that way. If the Demon King were to appear now and try to take over the land of mortals, she would most definitely not be ready for it. Her magic level was that of a child's still. The most useful thing she had ever gotten out of it was re-heating her leftovers, which was a lifesaver since she didn't own a microwave.

It used to be that every once in a while her grandmother would use magic to send her things but that had recently stopped and she had yet to hear anything from her. She was worried and wanted to go check on her, but she knew she couldn't risk returning home.

Killing the Demon King… Why was she chosen for such a task? Shouldn't that be given to God or one of his glorious angels? Why was a simple low-grade witch such as herself given the job? It bothered Amelia to the point she wanted to march up to the magic council or whatever and demand to see the damn scroll herself. She might have all ready done it by now if it weren't for the fact that she had no idea where the council headquarters was or if it even was real.

Amelia was nearing home with only one more block left. Her legs were tired from all the standing she had been forced to do at work. It had been so crowded and they were short on staff and she decided to skip her break and help out her fellow coworkers with the quick never-ending orders.

There was nothing she wanted more than to go home and go straight to bed, but she knew she couldn't. She had to practice with her spell casting and study on her own. She really wished she still lived with her grandmother, who could teach her and help her when things suddenly caught fire, which only happened twice.

Usually during her walk home Amelia would stop near the pond and throw her restaurants left over bread pieces into the water and feed the ducks, but this time she noticed that not a single feathered bird was there. As she gazed out over the dull murky water she realized how quiet the trees around here were. There wasn't a single bird to be seen or heard.

This was common during the colder months but not early autumn. The weatherman had said there wasn't going to be any showers or storms that night, so the animals have no reason to find cover.

The eerie quietness was un settling the more Amelia stood there alone and listened, so she turned and continued her walk home, trying to turn her thoughts towards her studies for the night and not the absent of all the forest life.

**~.o.~**

Deep below the earth's surface a demonic king sat tediously upon his throne. There were two of his generals bickering back and forth, inches away from each others face as if they were ready to sink their teeth into the others throat and rip it out. The gruesome scene would in fact add somewhat of appeal to the whole meeting but the King didn't need any more of his generals killing one another. There was only so few demons of high enough rank to fill the role and he wasn't about to let some inbreed lower class ones hold power or authority.

"Shall I have them sent away, sire?" a calm voice requested and the King glanced his eyes to the side to see his highest ranking general and trust worthy follower staring steadily upon the whole scene as well.

The king sighed as he watched one of the generals remove his sword and point it daringly at the others throat. He really wasn't in the mood to have their blood spilt and its smell waver in his war room. The smell of blood from the last meeting was finally starting to disappear.

"Unfortunately this meeting acquires their presence and corporation for it to progress." The general with the sword nicked the other in the arm and the smell of his dirty blood filled the air around the king, only intensifying his annoyance.

"I will have them silenced if that is what you wish." The smaller, but also high-ranking demon replied, his nine tails starting to sway back and forth.

"That won't be necessary, Kiku." The Demon King raised his hand, and in a smooth and swift movement sliced it through the air and the room became silent. He grinned as he watched the surprised faces on all of his generals as they failure to open their own lips.

One of the bickering generals raised a hand to his mouth and felt the thin yarn that stitched his and every others lips together in the war room. They all looked around before turning their attention to their waiting king.

"If you are all done then I would like to start the meeting that I have called upon you all." He pronounced from his throne and his servants bowed their heads. "Better…" he muttered then stood from his grand chair and strolled slowly down the steps, his long black cape trailing behind him.

"For quite some time now you have all known very well of my desire to conquer and burn the land that of the morals. For years I have been tolerantly anticipating and devising for this conquest and I feel as though the day will soon be upon us." He had his arms folded behind his back as he slowly glided through the rows of his servants who dared not look him in the eye.

He heard one of them mumble a question and he grinned, being able to understand the unspoken words. "The day is not set but I can feel the barrier between our realms thinning, crumbling every hour until there will be a crack large enough for my armies to pour out into the masses."

There was another unheard grumble and he replied. "I too will be amongst you during this war, giving the mortals a display of what their new ruler is like and the power he possess." He flashed a wicked smile and his green eyes flashed a blood thirty red. Several of the surrounding demonic servants trembled and glanced away from their king.

His boots thudded as he marched back up the steps to his throne and then swiftly turned, his cape swinging behind him. He grinned madly, his eyes splotching red with desire and his long wings stretching out behind him.

All the demons in the room fell to their knees, Kiku being the first to set an example of his obedience.

"Soon all the mortals will bow down before me because I Arthur, King of Demons and creatures of the night, will show no mercy and take what is rightfully mine. None shall dare stand in my way."

* * *

**AN:** Shout out to aphrodite931 for knowing her amphibians from her reptiles. You go girl! (Seriously thanks)


	2. Arrival

**Halloween Prompt**

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

Amelia blew a strand of hair out from her face and let out a triumphed laugh. She had just finished cleaning up the aftermath from her most recent spell gone wrong disaster. Everything was going smoothly in the beginning until she got to the part in the spell that she couldn't read properly and the next thing she knew there was a spark and her kitchen felt several degrees warmer.

Nothing important really caught on fire unless you counted the kitchen table, but she rarely used that anyways since she preferred to sit on the couch and watch TV while she ate. On the plus side she now had firewood for the winter.

"Eh, that old thing took up too much space anyways." She decided and placed the broom back into the storeroom. In the end she spent more time cleaning and putting out the fire than she did practicing her magic. But she tried to look on the bright side of things and convinced herself that next time she would definitely get the spell right and not have any more of her furniture burst into flames.

On the way to her bedroom she passed her hallway mirror and noticed the ash spots all over her white shirt and on her face. It looked like she just returned home from a bonfire gone terribly wrong, which had actually happened to her in the past. She was at a sleepover when she was young and not able to control her powers and they were telling scary stories around the fire pit. Not that the story frightened her or anything, but it ended with her screaming and the fire exploded in size and heat.

One of the little girls that was sitting too close to the fire lost her eyebrows and Amelia had been nice enough to color new ones on her face while she slept with a purple sharpie.

Amelia changed into her favorite Captain America large shirt and pulled up a pair of shorts that were completely covered by the shirt, making it appear that she had no bottoms on.

After brushing her teeth and pulling her blonde hair back into a bun on the top of her head, she tiredly strolled out of the bathroom and threw herself onto her bed.

"Let's see what Feli is up to…" she muttered and retrieved her cell from her side table and saw that she had 7 new messages from her little Italian friend. Instead of just replying back to every one and have several different conversations going on at once, Amelia figured she better just call her and let her ramble on a mile per minute.

Amelia played with a loose strand too short to make it into the bun with her finger as she waited for her friend to pick up. It only took 3 rings and her giddy friend answered loudly, causing Amelia to cringe and pull the phone away from her ear.

"You sure seem lively at this time of night." She joked and her friend was silent as if not understanding the problem or what hour it was.

"_Lively? Of course I am alive at this time of night! What else would I be?"_ Amelia could practically picture her brunette friend tilting her head to the side.

"No, no. I mean you seem like you're wide-awake. Did work not bust you ass like it did mine today?" She sighed and rolled her ankles that were hanging off the side of the bed and felt a slight ache in her left one.

"_Oh! Did I wake you up!? I am so sorry!"_ She started to panic and Amelia swore she heard her sister, Lovina, comment about something in the background.

"I'm the one who called you!" she had a feeling that Feli might hang up feeling guilty. "I was just calling after getting your texts and _way_ too many emojis."

"_Ve! I wanted to talk about all the handsome customers we got today! They were all so cute! What did you think? You cannot tell me you didn't notice either! I saw you staring at that blonde with glasses!"_

Amelia blushed and turned her attention to her window. "What blonde? I didn't see a cute blonde with silky wavy hair and have a cute strand that wouldn't stay tucked behind his ear!?"

Feli giggled on the other line. _"Oh, is that so? Then I guess you wouldn't care if I told you that he kept peeking up from over his book and was watching you. He was so obvious that I almost walked other there and told him to ask for your number already!"_

That made Amelia fling up and sit-crossed legged on her bed in surprise. "Was he really!? Do you think he will come back tomorrow!? And if he does then don't you dare say anything to him! I mean it!"

"_I promise not to say a single word unless you speak to him! Come on, Amelia! You haven't had a boyfriend for as long as we've known each other! You are such a pretty girl and deserve a handsome man to take you to fancy dinners, brush your hair, paint your nails." _Once again she heard Lovina say something in the background and Feli laughed and commented back in Italian.

Amelia looked back to the window and onto the forest that was a block away as thoughts of what her friend had just said started to play out in her mind. It was true that she wanted a boyfriend because the last one she had was in the first grade and she doubted that even counted since they were dared to.

Men had actually asked her out before since she moved to New York, but she had to turn them all down because of her being a secret witch. Not even her best friends Feli and Lovina knew about her little secret. She wanted to tell them but she was afraid that they might get in some sort of trouble. Maybe if she met a male wizard or someone with knowledge of their world's secret existence then she would consider it. But so far she hadn't met another single person like her and she wasn't planning on running into another any time soon.

"Look Feli, I'm on the same boat as you and really want a guy just a great as you've described but," She had to bite her lip to convince herself to not say anything she shouldn't "I don't think a guy like that would be good match for me. The kind I'm looking for is someone who is just as bizarre and different like myself and trust me; those are hard to come by."

"_Amelia…"_ Feli said sadly.

"And it's not like the universe is passing any out for me to grab!" she laughed, "Though sometimes I really wish it worked that way…"

"_It would be nice if it did work that way, ve? Like there is some sign from the gods-" _

At first Amelia wasn't for sure what she was feeling as her bed started to tremble. The first thing that came to mind was that her neighbors washing machine was going on the fritz, but then it got a lot stronger and Amelia found herself rolling off the side and plopping hard onto the floor.

A million things were running through her mind at the moment for she knew that the most important thing to do was to find something sturdy to hide beneath.

"You and Lovina find cover!" she commanded into her phone, not even sure that her friend was still on the line.

She then crawled as fast as she could to the archway between her room and the hallway, clinging to the arches as she prayed that nothing would come collapsing. She heard a few things fall off the ways in her living room and glass shatter from her kitchen.

"Well that's going to cost me money…" she grumbled as she thought about the expenses the damage would be afterwards.

Her ears were filled with rattling and thunder as the world around her literally shook. It was nerve wracking to not know what would happen next and it bothered the hell out of her that she couldn't use a spell and make all of her stuff to stop breaking!

The rumbling noise was first to disappear and then the room slowed his swaying and became still. Outside she could hear car alarms blaring in the distance but everything else was silent. It was finally over.

Slowly Amelia slid her back up along the wall to make sure that there wouldn't be an after shock and she'd loose her footing. The electricity in her apartment had gone out and it was pitch black. For a brief moment she considered using a spell that would cast a small flame but she couldn't guarantee that it'd be a small one or where it would show up. Knowing her luck the bed would catch fire and then she'd have a real disaster on her hands.

Thinking about calling her friend back to make sure everything was all right with her, Amelia pressed the home button on her phone only to find that there was no signal.

"Awesome…" she tossed her useless device onto her bed then turned and cautiously walked down her hall until she got into her living room.

The table bedside her couch was knocked over along with all the photos and magazines that was on top of it. A few photos on the wall were on the ground but thankfully none of the glass had broken. That saved her a few well-needed bucks.

Next she moved into the kitchen and almost turned around and walked right back out. On the floor was a whole shelf of glass cups. Glass littered the ground and glistened in the moonlight from the kitchen window. She was thankful that she had seen them or else she might have walked in there and found them by stepping on the shards.

"I am so sticking to plastic cups from now on."

There was no point going back to bed with a messy house and she was already wide awake from the sudden earth quake, so Amelia decided that she might as well clean up the mess to keep her self occupied.

Looks like she was going to have to be on her feet for a few hours more.

**~.o.~**

"Sire!? Are you all right!? Can you hear my voice, sire!?"

The Demon King groaned and took a sharp inhale of breath, his mind returning to its senses and away from the darkness. His ears rang with a familiar voice but his body didn't want to respond in any way to the calling.

Something was wrong.

His limbs felt heavy and there was an unfamiliar sensation nipping at what felt like every part of his being. He tried moving his head to the side but stopped once he heard a crack and it start to ache.

Was this feeling what others called pain?

Impossible. He was the Demon King. The most powerful being in the underworld and that beyond _his_ realm. He did not feel pain; it was something he inflicted upon others.

So what was this odd sensation he was feeling in his body?

"Have you atlas come to, sire?"

"No…" The Demon King, Arthur, grumbled back and fought his heavy eyelids to open.

There was a soft sigh from over him and when Arthur opened an eye and saw his loyal general and advisor, Kiku, Kneeled beside him. He appeared uneasy, like he was trying to conceal his true emotions about whatever was going on.

Arthur looked beyond his servant and into the sky above them. Odd… He didn't remember the night sky in his realm to be so blue or even have stars for that matter. Where were they?

"Please be careful with your movements, sire. I am afraid that you may have damaged yourself during the journey here."

"Here?" the word sounded bleak and Arthur noted how dry his mouth felt. "Where have we ventured? I cannot remember the reason for our travel or the travel itself." He fought the pain in his back and ribs and forced himself upwards, swatting away the assistance that Kiku wanted to give.

The Demon King surveyed his surroundings to ensure that they were safe and to pinpoint exactly where they were. Everything about the land was completely unfamiliar to him. He knew his kingdom like the back of his tail and wherever they were now was most definitely not part of the realm that he ruled.

The uncertainty of their whereabouts made him agitated and inpatient as he turned sharply to his servant and watched the smaller demon flinch at his glare. Arthur opened his mouth to command once more about where they were but stopped short at the sight of the small man next to him.

He starred wide eyed him, not quite sure what to say or how to respond appropriately. He almost wanted to reach out and touch the others head to make sure that was he was seeing was correct and not just delusional spell that was being cast.

"What has happened to you? Where have your ears gone and," he paused and noted all of the other things missing from his servant that were normally there, all the things that made him appear a demon. "Your nine tails have deserted your backside? Have you been cursed?"

His servant adverted his gaze away and shook his head. He already felt incomplete and unbearable without his tails and having someone else, especially his King point that out, made it even more embarrassing. "I have not been cursed I promise you, but something has happened to us and I'm not so sure how it can be fixed yet."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, an uneasy feeling growing in his gut. "What do you mean by _'us'_?" he questioned and watched his loyal servant scan their eyes up and down his face.

"You too have been affected by this occurrence. I presume it has something to do with where we are." He gestured with his hand to the area around them, but Arthur was too distracted with what had happened to him to concern himself of their whereabouts any longer.

He lifted his hands and noticed how his long, slim fingers were shorter. His claws had also been clipped down to the tips of his pale fingertips. He flipped them over several times and out of stress and confusion he slid one hand into his hair, only to freeze immediately.

In shock he ran his other hand through his hair, feeling for the once long and daggered horns that grew from the top of his skull and twisted off to the side. In anger he withdrew his hands sharply and removed some hair as he did so. When he looked at the stands in his average hands he saw that they were yellow instead of red.

He'd be dammed if he had the same hair color as angels…

The Demon King shot up from his spot and irritably paced back and forth, trying to put everything together in his head and not go on a killing rampage out of his building frustration.

During one particular sharp turn, he discovered that there was no skinny black tail following him. He spun around in circles, looking for the tail that was always there. It was then that he also noticed his black wings were absent from his back.

The Demon King stood there silently, feeling completely nude and vulnerable without those parts of him. In the back of his mind he heard a voice that was telling him what he'd become but he refused to listen to such nonsense.

"Sire? I know this is a lot to take in, but we must be calm about the situation and figure out how we got here and why." Kiku stood but made sure to keep some distance from his fuming king. He'd seen one too many times his King take a swipe at someone who had been too close at an unfortunate time.

Arthur snapped his head up at him and growled. "You tell me you too have no knowledge how we came to be or what is going on? This wasn't something intended of you?"

Kiku shook his head and bowed to show his honesty and that he held full respect to his ruler. "I trust that you believe me when I say this was not of my doing." He stood straightly back up and looked worriedly at his King. "This magic matches the power of my own, but there is few who could prove such."

"Are you insisting that someone had purposely done this to us? Why?" Arthur tried to think of the names of others who would dare go behind his back and plot against his throne.

"I'm afraid that I do not know who of such had done this or why… But I promise to find the traitor and punish him for his crime." Arthur saw the seriousness in his servant's eyes but he could not find anything to fear of because of the way he looked now. Without his tails, ears, claws, and combat scars, he appeared like some pale and innocent human being.

He almost bit his tongue at the affect such a word inflicted on him. _Human being_… Arthur again lifted his hands to see how normal and weak they appeared. Was it possible?

"Kiku…"

"Yes, sire?"

"You don't consider it was the felons plan to send us to such a land where we would loose are demon selves and all our powers to weaken us, do you?"

Kiku narrowed his eyes off to the side as he thought it over. "It would seem that way… If that is so, then I do not think they tend to leave us how we are. This is just the first part of their plan."

Arthur looked back at the once fox demon seriously and finally asked what he hoped for a different answer than what he was assuming. "Where precisely are we?"

Kiku was silent for a moment then replied with a straight face. "This place is not hell yet far off from being heaven, so I believe we are in the in-between. This must be the land of the mortals…"

Arthur let out an amused chuckle at the irony of it all and turned away to stare off deep into the forest. "If we no longer posses the appearance or ability of demons, then what does that make us?" he didn't wait for Kiku to say anything because he already knew the answer.

"To think I have become what I once planned to conquer and destroy. Who would have ever thought that the Demon King would one day walk the earth not as a demon, but as a bloody mortal."


	3. Never make fun Satan's eyebrows

**Halloween Prompt**

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

"So this is what it feels like to be a mortal?" Arthur complicated and stared at his hands as he opened and closed his fist out in front of him. "How upsetting… Though to be honest I didn't expect their kind to be of any means _intriguing_ to begin with." He scuffed to himself then looked over to his appointed general and advisor.

"Do you feel the impotence in this skin as much do I, Kiku?"

His servant looked past his dark bangs and to his king who waited for some type of humorous response. In truth he felt completely feeble, but he didn't want to display such indignity to his kingship.

"To compare this body to my true one would be of mockery." He lifted his lean wrist and gazed onto the blue veins that sprawled beneath the paper-thin skin. If his nails were the sharpness they were before they'd easily slice into his skin like it was air. He'd need to test his new body's durability soon after finding a safe place to take refuge.

"This new body may be weak but I swear it will succeed in guaranteeing your well being my sire. Please do not doubt me for that my inner strength has not dwindled." He quickly faced his king and bowed lowly with his hands bawled into fist at his sides.

Arthur watched him from the corner of his eye and smiled attentively. "I wish more of my servants were as dedicated as you, general Kiku." He encouraged then his smiled dropped and his gaze turn stern on the bowing man. He walked up to him and stopped a foot from his head. "In our realm I wouldn't doubt your strength for a moment, but here I cannot think as carelessly. We are in foreign lands and at loss of our true natures. We have no knowing how our current strength will compare to that of our enemy or the mortals."

Kiku's lips were tightly pressed together as he stared into the dirt. What his king was saying was the truth. Indeed it would be a mistake to put full faith into someone who was no longer possesses the power they used to once fight alongside and defend his majesty with.

"I completely understand, sire. I will test my strengths and leave to you the determination of my skillfulness." He lowered his head some more and held his breath, waiting for a safe reply that would allow him to stand freely once more.

Arthur grinned and crossed his arms, already devising the first trial to bestow upon his loyal servant.

"Then your King commands that you find us a way out of these woods and somewhere to take housing. In our current forms the mortals shouldn't think twice of our identities and we should be able to blend in amongst them just adequately."

Kiku stood straightly back up and nodded his head. Finding somewhere to rest for the night would've been easy if he had his fox ears and could listen for the sounds of people and common movement.

"Even without my powers I will lead us to the security where mortals take refuge. The woods may be dark, and my ears cannot pick up the sounds that are further than the eye, but I still have my senses intact. Years of fighting and surviving outside your castles walls I have used almost solely on my inner intuition and it has yet to fail me." He took a deep inhale of breath and gave a solider like stance to his king and stared him right in the eye.

"Allow me to lead you to safety, sire, and together will shall prosper." Kiku closed his eyes and tried connecting to his inner animal instinct. Once he was connected, he spun around and glared down a path in the woods that lead east of them. "Yes, this is where we shall start this journey. Let us commence, sire."

He started walking forward a couple of paces but stopped when he didn't hear foot steps in his following. He turned to his king and saw that the man was looking off to the side and leaning back on his heels.

"Sire?"

"Hm? Oh," Arthur gave his servant a charitable smile in return to his confused stare. "The direction you want to take us may in deed lead us to civilization but," he turned himself a little and pointed his thumb off in the direction behind him where there was tall skyscrapers. "I think it best if we start our quest in that direction."

Kiku stared wide-eyed at the menacing structures. How had he missed them? They were enormous.

"How were they able to construct such structures?" he wondered aloud and Arthur gave him a perplexed stare then realized that Kiku knew little of the world in this realm.

"Come," he nodded his head in the right direction for them to journey. "Let us discover this land for ourselves."

"Of course!" Kiku agreed and sped walk to catch up with his king's long graceful strides.

**~.o.~**

It was past 3:00 am by the time Amelia finished all the cleaning and re-organized her apartment after the earthquake. Constantly she'd been trying to get in touch with her finds but the same little annoying _no signal_ icon kept popping up on her home screen. She knew where her Feli and Lovina lived but the walk there was too long and probably not safe at such an hour in the night in NYC.

Amelia sat on her couch and yawned loudly. She was exhausted from the day's events and just wanted to get the OK from her friends so she could go to sleep knowing they were fine. It bothered her that she didn't know their situation.

She leaned back in the couch and checked her phone again just in case something happened in the last 5 minutes. It was so odd how an earthquake could knock out the phone lines for so long. What made it even more confusing was that she was in NYC and you'd think it would be back up quickly or have some back up plan. She understood that home lines were out, but why still cell phones?

For some reason she kept getting a gut feeling that something more was really going on. The earthquake wasn't even the real problem or the phones lines. It was something worse but Amelia couldn't understand what it could possibly be.

Tired, and deciding that the only thing to help calm her nerves was sleep, she got up from the couch and walked across the living room and down the hallway. She was a step from entering her room when what felt like a tight ball of energy exploded in her chest. She gasped and clung to the spot like she were having a heart attack and threw herself against the wall for support.

"W-What the hell!?" she gasped and peeked under her shirt for something out of the ordinary but didn't find anything.

She may not have been able to see anything happening to her, but she could most definitely feel it. There was a knot of magic inside her that was going haywire and spitting strings of energy through her limbs. She was surprised that when she looked at her arms that she didn't see any glowing light traveling through her veins because that's what it sure felt like.

When she got over the shock from the sudden explosion in her chest, she calmed down enough to notice faint whispers in the air.

She froze as a shiver went down her spine.

"I r-really hope that what I'm hearing isn't g-ghost." She shivered and pressed herself against the wall as if to blend in and the ghost wouldn't see her.

Suddenly there was another magical flare-up that thrust her from the hall. She had to catch herself on her hands and knees from the cruel jerk. She prayed that what just happened were the magic and not some angry ghost throwing her around as she screamed bloody murder and bolted from the building.

Just as she got back on her feet, her inner energy pulled her forward again but this time down the hall and smack right into the front door.

She grabbed at her nose in pain and cursed to herself. "Damn it seems like I'm beating myself up!"

Was her chest going to lurch forward again and throw her body down the stairs next?

Not wanting to harm herself anymore than she already had, Amelia closed her eyes and tried to listen to what was inside of her. Her grandmother always told her that if she listened hard enough she'd be able to hear her magic and be able to use it to its full potential.

She wasn't for sure that what she was hearing was for real or not, but she felt like where her magic wanted to take her next was outside. She stood there in thought for a moment and considered actually leaving her warm apartment and trusting her gut. Her magic never lead her stray before, so it'd be foolish to not listen to it when it was literally throwing her around. And what's the worst that could happen wandering the street of NYC in the middle of the night all alone after a natural disaster?

She tried not to think about that too hard as she slipped her shoes on and zipped up her brown leather jacket.

Her phone still shown that it had no signal but she thought it best to bring it just in case something did happen and she couldn't handle it herself. It was hard to use magic without people noticing something out of the ordinary like that.

"I can't believe I'm actually going through with this." Amelia whined and threw her head back with her hand still on the front doors handle. If she didn't then there was a chance that she may end up sleep walking her out her apartment. As interesting and amusing that may be, it was risk she didn't really want to take.

"The sooner I get this over with the sooner I'll get home and go to bed." She almost moaned at the thought of her bed and herself sleeping comfortably in it.

She opened door the door and felt the early autumn air around her and immediately shivered from the lack of clothes.

"Maybe I should go back and change-ahh!" she yelped when her magic pulled her from her doorway and almost made her tumble down the first few steps.

**~.o.~**

Arthur and Kiku stood side-by-side on the sidewalk and stared up at one of the enormous skyscrapers. Arthur had seen them through the eyes of other demons or those he had possessed in the past, but being there in person was a completely different experience.

"I don't even think your castle is this large." Kiku muttered as he gaped up at the building in awe.

Arthur shot him a glare but didn't say anything. If he wanted a castle as large as these buildings then he could easily have them built. He just didn't feel like having one of such a size because that meant more lowly servants to tend to all the space.

"Well gawking at them is not going to find us any lodging."

Kiku snapped out of it and bowed his head. "Ah, of course it won't. Sorry."

Arthur rotated and started making his way down the sidewalk with his servant right on his heels. As he walked he considered the fact that perhaps Kiku wasn't the best option for finding them housing. He'd never been to this land or knows about any of their modern appliances. Everything was completely foreign and new to him in this land. He'd have to teach him everything here as they stayed, for one day they will return with their armies and Kiku leading his division with full knowledge of the mortals tactics and abilities.

"Sire."

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts and looked up to see two mortal men in matching apparel approaching them. He stopped his walking and felt Kiku move to stand slightly in front of him for defense.

"By their clothing I predict they are within the military ranking." Kiku darted his eyes to their belts and studied the components. "I cannot see any other weapon besides a small club at each of their sides. Should I engage?" He steeped forward and lowered his stance as if ready to spring.

"Restrain yourself, Kiku. These men are not within military ranking. They're simply patrolling the area." He rested his hand on his servants shoulder to calm him and correct his stance.

"If that is so, then we can assume they know this area well and get some information out of them." He still eyed the men skeptically but straightened his shoulders and moved to stand at his kings side.

"That is correct." He said lowly then let a fake smile slip onto his lips when he turned his gaze onto the two mortals.

One of the mortals with a thick mustache turned to his companion and grinned amusingly before looking back to Arthur. "Well what do we have here?" he chuckled and his partner shook his head.

"I thought Halloween wasn't until the end of the month?"

"Guess it came early." They both laughed and stared at the pair in front of them in amusement.

"What are they finding amusing, sire?" Kiku whispered and Arthur held up a hand to silence him.

"Ask your questions later." Kiku nodded then looked back up at the mortals who were staring entertainingly at him. They may not have posed as a threat like his king had said, but he sure wanted to strike them for staring at them in such a disgraceful way.

"So what's going on tonight gentlemen?" the tall lanky one questioned and eyed them again trying to make sense of it. "Some type of nerd convention happening in the area?"

"I think the kids call it cosplay or something." The other commented and his partner made an odd face.

"Huh, so people who cosplay enjoy dressing up like," he swirled his hand around trying to think of a way to describe exactly what he was looking at. "medieval warriors?"

"No man, they have capes and flowing stuff! I think they're supposed to be the bad guys in those Harry Potter movies!" he reached out to touch Arthur's cape but Kiku stepped in front of him and growled warningly.

"How dare you try to touch his majesty you lowly humans." He all but snarled and the two cops look wide eyed at each other then burst out laughing.

"Oh look they're even in character! Talk about true commitment right there! What are you gunna do next buddy? Cast a spell on me! Here wait," the cop removed his club and waved it in the air between them as his partner threw his head back in laughter.

"Expelliarmus!" he slashed it at Kiku whose eyes went wide in alert. He turned his head around to his king in panic.

"They know magic, sire! Let me disarm them and cease the threat!"

"That is enough, Kiku. They are merely mocking us is all." Arthur said causally and Kiku shot him a bewildered look.

"They mock us? For what reason!?" he grew angry and watched the two humans as they jested amongst themselves.

"Please calm yourself and step aside. They pose no real threat to us." He was growing bored of the two humans and irritated of his servants naivety.

"So ley me guess," the cop with the mustache pointed his club at Kiku who eyed it questionably. "you're that one guy who turns into a werewolf, am I right?"

Kiku hissed at the man and turned to his king only to see that he was covering a smile of his own with a hand. "I-I am no such! Werewolves are brash, senseless beasts that envy a floating rock in the sky! I associate with the fox's who are cunning and the exact opposites."

The cop put his hands up in defense then turned to Arthur who was waiting in turn. "And you're that one guy with no nose." He estimated and Arthur's smile fell into a straight line, no longer finding the talk entertaining.

"I beg your pardon?" he raised a heavy eyebrow at the human but was ignored.

"Oh yeah you mean the one with no hair?" the tall cop walked closer to Arthur and studied him. "Though this guy here has a little too much hair to be him. I mean, take a look at those eyebrows!" he put his fingers above his own and his comrade chuckled.

"How smokes! They're like caterpillars!"

"Hey, did ya mom knit those for you?"

"Which has the worse bed head in the mornings, your actual head hair or those fuzzy things resting on your face?" they both burst out laughing and one had to wipe a few tears away that were starting to roll down his face.

Kiku gulped and nervously looked up at his king who was practically fuming, his anger flowing off his in immense waves. If he didn't do something and try to calm his master down then the two mortals wouldn't stand a chance.

"Sire… Please try to restrain whatever urge you have forming within you… For the sake of our mission to blend in and return to our normal selves…" he tried soothing his king down but when he took a step towards the Demon King, he snapped his head at him in warning not to take a step more. His eyes were crimson red and Kiku caught his breath and took several steps away under his gaze.

Arthur turned his head back at the humans and watched as they continued to hoot, completely unaware of his building anger and the drop in the air temperature. The leaves on the nearby trees began to tremble on their branches as the air swirled erratically.

One of the cops was able to contain his laugher long enough to release a long sigh and shook his head as he did so. "Wait, wait, I got one more!" he grinned and turned to Arthur, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Hey, where did mega brow go?" he complained with the absence of his comical prop. He frowned at the empty spot then turned around to look around until suddenly there was a pair of hands around his neck and his feet left the pavement.

He choked and reached for the hands around them as his eyes bulged out of his head. His gurgling got the attention of his partner who quickly ceased his laughter and took a side step away then reached back to retrieve his club only to find that it wasn't there. When he looked up again he saw the smaller man with golden eyes smirking at him with his weapon in his hand at his side. The cop glared and pointed at him and was about to command him to return it when he was interrupted by a dark sinister laugh from the man choking his partner.

"You know, I don't believe you've told us that last jest you said to have thought of?" he recognized and looked up at the cop he was holding in the eyes. "I'd love to hear it you know. What do you say?" the only cop struggled some more in his grasp, his face starting to turn a different shade.

"Release him! Don't know where you two are from but here you can be charged with assaulting a police officer! Put him down or-"

"Or what?" Arthur turned his gaze onto the policeman who froze at the sight of the his red eyes. "What could you possibly do to us before I have your comrades neck broken?" he tightened his hold and his partner tried kicking at Arthur but failed each time.

The other cop was at lose for words and gulped nervously. "You could be executed for the murder of a cop!" he looked over to Kiku "You'll be charged too as his affiliate in the murder!" Kiku only raised an eyebrow at the warning but showed no indication of concern on his face.

"But how will they ever know you two were murdered if they cannot find trace of the bodies?" Arthur questioned with a growing smile on his lips as he watched the blood drain from the human's fearful face.

"T-That's it. I'm calling this in and bringing in reinforcements." The cop reached for his walky-talky but as soon as he had his head turned, his stolen club was held at his neck.

"Allow me to ensure that nobody will come to your aide." Kiku said coldly and in a flash swung the club into the back of the cop's head and sent him tumbling into the pavement out cold.

He walked next to the human's body and stared steadily down at it. "Will you consent to me ending his life, sire?" he asked and Arthur kept his gaze on the cop he held who was gasping his few last breaths. He wanted to watch the life fade from his foul eyes.

"You know how much I prefer to make things even. Plus, it wouldn't be much fair to let one live and not the other."

All that Kiku needed was the word from his master and he'd obey, no matter the command given. He stepped closer to the unconscious human the bent over to lift him by his collar.

"HEY!"

His fingers froze just inches from grasping the man's neck. He stood himself up again and turned around in curiosity.

"Y-You don't touch him or else I'll whoop your ass little man!" A woman was bent over, gasping for air and seemly exhausted for some reason.

He stared confusingly at the human woman who didn't seem to be afraid of the scene she was just walked upon. She lifted her head up and glared at him so harshly that it slightly stunned Kiku enough to recoil away from her.

The man in Arthur's hands had only seconds left until his life slipped away, but the surprise from the new voice near them caused Arthur to expand his hold and air to enter the mans lungs. He looked around the man to see another mortal glaring at Kiku with such viciousness to stun the demon immobile. Well that was a first.

He was about to comment on his servant's failure to eradicate any witnesses but his breath left his lips when the woman's gaze fell on him. Her eyes were so eccentric and vivid that Arthur found himself momentarily lost in them. The next thing he knew something inside of him exploded unexpectedly, causing him to drop the man and grasp at his chest. He knew the feeling well enough to know it was associated with his inner magic, but didn't he loose all his powers once turning mortal?

"Sire?" Kiku questioned alarmed but Arthur stuck out a hand to stop him as he lifted his head back up and glared at the mortal.

Who was this woman?

* * *

**AN:** Good luck with this mortal, Arthur. She's a feisty one!


	4. Thy mighty Britannia

**Halloween Prompt**

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

Amelia stood back up and let out a weary sigh, really feeling the burning in her legs. She seriously needed to work out more if her body was this exhausted. She huffed and the two men stared at her like they didn't quite know how to respond to seeing her there. She grinned at that and flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder self-assuredly. "Speechless, huh? I'll take that as a compliment."

The smaller man with the dark cropped hairstyle turned to look at his acquaintance uncertainly. "Who is this jester?"

"_Jester_?" Amelia scuffed and pointed a wrathful finger at the small man who stared at the digit. "Coming from a dude dressed up as a," she paused and swung her finger around as she tried to come up with something. "Gothic monk, maybe? Possibly? Bottom line here is that you're the one who looks like a total noob, not me!"

The man narrowed his eyes at her with a look of disgust and confusion on his face. Amelia almost grinned at the fact that she must have hit some type of nerve in him for that kind of priceless expression.

While he continued to glare at her speechless, she turned her attention on the man's partner whose figure was almost hidden from the street cop that he was holding up. By the twitching in the cops feet, Amelia was sure that the cop was still alive and that she arrived just in time two save both him and his unconscious collogue on the sidewalk.

With her goal now set in her heroic mind, she took a daring step to the side to get a full view and glare at the man holding the cop from around the neck. He was next on her list to snarl and yell at but as soon as her left foot hit the ground and her eyes landed on the man, she stiffened.

Unlike his gothic monk accomplice, this man was a sight to behold. From head to toe he wore dark layers that looked as glorious as it did rich. He had an eccentric vest on with many silver buttons that traveled from his lower torso all the way up to the tight ring of a collar that securely clamped the top shut. Staring at it she realized it was an eerie green color that could almost pass as black, which was the color of every other piece of clothing he bore.

A chilled breeze blew from behind her and she watched his long, obscure cape flutter up from his feet and sway subtly behind his ankles. She trailed her eyes up the last part of him that she was trying to avoid, his face.

His green eyes glared into her blues just as firmly as she meant to do to him before his guise memorized her. Realizing that he must had been watching her when she was gapping at him just moments ago, Amelia quickly straightened her stance and tried to focus more on the situation at hand than his good looks. Wait, what?

"_What_ are you?" he said lowly, almost hauntingly and Amelia would've been scared by his tone if it weren't for him saying '_what'_ instead of '_who'_. He either had extremely bad manners or thought of himself as all out righteous or something over the top. Either way it made Amelia scowl sternly at him and want to knock the guy down a few steps.

"Funny, seems like I just had a similar conversation with short stuff over there." She jabbed a finger at the said man, who was actually about her height if not an inch shorter. He was just a whole lot smaller than the blonde man in the fancy get up before her.

His scowl seemed to deepen and Amelia heard the poor cop wheeze in his grasp. She paused to come up with a solution that would get the guy to release the man and not have her take his place.

She let out a stiff breath and placed her hands firmly on her hips in attempt to look like she had the situation totally under control. So far she felt she did since no one was dead…yet. She raised her chin at an angle like she was complicating something then did a small shrug with her shoulders.

"How about this," she saw the man give her a look like she wasn't one to make propositions and he wasn't one to submit. "You release the cops, walk away in one piece, and I won't pick fun at your costumes. How about it?" She glanced back and forth at the two oddly dressed men for any signs of agreement but saw none. They didn't even seem to fully understand what she was saying because of the continuous peculiar stares she was receiving.

Seconds passed and still neither of them said anything, so Amelia figured that the only way to handle this was with some form of magic. She knew enough to repel people backwards, create stable barriers, and cast light in dark places. They weren't strong spells, but they were all that she was capable of without a wand. Still it would be enough to bounce these dweebs around and knock them out until she called for help.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to gather the magic that had been bubbling in her chest since she left her apartment. If she weren't so distracted by trying to save the day, she'd have noticed that her inner magic was still trying to still pull her particularly forward.

She could feel it flowing through her limbs and ball at the center of her palms as small streams swirled up her fingers and gathered at the tips, ready to sprout by her command.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself swallowed in pools of enchanted emerald that were drinking her image in. For some reason she felt her cheeks heating and her courage diminish slightly. Her magic pulsed just as hot and hard as her blood the longer she stared into the man's bewitching eyes.

The faintest smile curled on his lips and the first thing that came to mind was that _he knew_. But that wasn't possible. In fact, it was _impossible_. Only other witches could distinguish another witch with some type of magical connection and Amelia certainly didn't feel a witchy connection with these freaks, especially the one that wouldn't stop staring at her.

Amelia yanked her head to the side to focus her stare on the dark haired man instead for less pressure but found that he was now staring at her with a look of either disbelief or resentment. Not finding herself calming much from under his gaze either, she turned back to the other and saw that his grin had settled and he looked charmed, almost elated.

"So-so like I said," she swallowed and tried refocusing on her magic. "let the cops go and you can walk away unharmed." The slight quiver in her voice made the declaration sound weak and unsure, so she hoped her expression looked tough enough to back up her words.

"You dare threaten my King?" the man to her right growled and she quickly darted her eyes over at him as he started to march toward her.

"No need to get vicious, Kiku. She is by no means a threat to either of us." The growling man, Kiku, halted at once and shot a look at the other man. When Amelia calmed just slightly, she noticed that the man who was approaching her had his fingers flexed out as if he had claws at the tips. How weird…

"Sire, you sense it as much do I, so why is she of no threat?" Kiku inquired and shot Amelia an annoyed glare before turning his eyes back on the other man. She just raised an eyebrow at him but also turned to the other man to hear what he had so say.

The blonde man didn't even spare Amelia a glance before he spoke again. "Because her abilities are but only of a novice. Shameful really, for one to fall so far behind while her kind are usually such persistent creatures. I'd even assume she's an outcast amongst her kind. It'd explain her lack of skill and maturity." He said the words so monotonously as if it were a given but to Amelia they stung.

She hadn't even realized that she was gaping at the man until he turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Plus, a witch with no coven is a weak witch. She'll never last."

That was the final nail in the coffin. Amelia's shoulders fell as she staggered back a few clumsy steps, staring at nothing but the crude sidewalk under her feet. They knew what she was but the worst part was that they knew just how _weak_ she really was too.

How? How could he have possibly known what she was and what little she was capable of? She was certain that he was no witch, so what was he? When she looked up at him past her dangling bangs, she noticed that he was just watching her, studying her.

Who was he?

Now that she knew he wasn't any ordinary person or his accomplice, Amelia definitely had to save the cops and somehow herself. To them she may be weak and not a threat, but she was going to give them hell before taking her down.

* * *

Arthur watched the witch stagger backwards after his honest statement. By the expression on her face it appeared as those he surprised her in some way, which was odd because he only said the honest truth. Did the mortal not know of her heritage or that she was even a witch?

He felt the growing swell of magic in his core the longer he drew the confrontation out. When he first woke up in this world, he wasn't able to feel the slightest connection to his magic or capabilities. It was frustrating considering there were creatures from his realm that walked amongst the mortals and were still able to access their magic and hold to their true form when commanded, so why was it different for him?

It must be in some connection with the spell that brought him and his general here. Who ever had opened the portal and thrust them through wanted them to arrive weak and vulnerable, resulting in them becoming humans. He almost would've thought himself and his general as such until this witch stumbled upon them and magic suddenly started to pour into him.

He wondered briefly if Kiku could feel the unexpected power swelling inside him too.

The Demon King felt something squirm against the glove in his hand and he darted his eyes back up to the mortal he still held off the ground. As much as he would've enjoyed witnessing him turn another shade of lovely blue, which for some reason the particular color was starting to grow on him, he decided on dropping the mortal to the ground. The weak being groaned but made no attempts to stand or retreat and just laid there at his boots.

"Hey pretty boy."

The Demon King lifted an eyebrow then turned to face the woman witch but before he could even focus on her, he felt as if a rug had been pulled out from underneath him and he went flying backwards. His back hit the ground hard, but not hard enough to cause him ant real pain. He just lain there and blinked a couple of times up at the sky he was now suddenly facing.

"How dare you-!" he heard his servant shout before there was a loud cracking sound followed by a bright light.

There was a thump and a low growl soon next to him and Arthur didn't even have to turn his head to know that his servant had the same happen to him. Interesting.

"Sire! Are you all right?" Kiku asked surprised as if he just realized whom he had landed next to him.

The Demon King sighed and sat himself up, leaning back on one hand and propping his right knee up. He stared ahead at the female witch who stood there ready to attack if one of them were to suddenly leap at her, which was probably what Kiku did to have him shot down so roughly.

"Did my message get across to you two now?!" she glared at them with her hand up and ready to aim again. "I know that you both know what I am and if you're lucky I'll still let you walk."

It struck odd to Arthur that such a low level witch would have so much confidence and challenge two other beings that were way above her skill and creature class entirely. Unless… She didn't know what or who they were. For some reason that made the Demon King bitter and he pushed himself up and starting striding toward the woman who looked slightly started by his quick movement.

She took a step away and held her petite hand directly in front him but Arthur didn't even flinch. There was another beam of light but Arthur was quick, he swiftly dove out of its way and darted forward before the witch even had time to realize that she had missed.

He was next to her before the flash even completely faded from her hand. She jumped in surprise to him suddenly being there so close to her. He stared down into her frightened eyes and saw his mortal reflection in them.

Before she had the chance to as so much move, he grabbed at her right hand and twisted it behind her back and pulled her into his chest. She hollered out in either pain or surprise before swinging a fist up as if to punch him in the face from over her shoulder. Of course, though, she wasn't quick enough and he caught her fist with his other free hand. He held is out and away from him as she cursed and thrashed against him. He had to admit she was a lot stronger than he thought her to be but nerveless he was stronger when it came down to it.

"Let go of me you pervert!" she wriggled in his grasp again but to no avail. The constant bumping into his chest was growing fairly annoying though, so he leant down to where his lips were right at her ear. Being so close to her face, Arthur was able to feel the heat flowing off her. He watched her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and the thrashing falter.

"If you don't stop your struggling, I'll show you some real magic." He grinned and felt his lips skid her ear lobe and her heat linger on his skin. "And I promise it will leave quite the toll on you after."

The woman froze and Arthur could feel her pulse quicken with the way his fingers grasped around her thin wrist. He could also feel the warmth from her skin seep through his gloves and into his hands. The odd feeling made his fingers slightly twitch.

When she didn't seem to attempt anther escape, Arthur loosened his hold on her arm that he had in between them. He heard a soft sigh escape her lips after the action and he wondered if the position he had her arm had been hurting her more than she was letting him see.

It was quiet for a while till Arthur felt the turning of her head against his chest and he peered down at her. He was a whole head length taller than her so he was looking down at her in an awkward angle but was still able to examine her face enough to see that it was still a shade of pinkish red. Her pulse from under his fingers was still pumping faster than average.

"I promise not to attack you again if," She paused and looked away before saying the next part. "if you don't show any of that _magic_ to me…" she gulped nervously and Arthur just continued to stare down at her.

He didn't understand why she said the word '_magic'_ the way she did. It didn't occur to him that it could possibly mean anything else. Perhaps the woman realized his true identity after all. A self-satisfactory grin came to his lips as he thought about this.

The Demon King leant back down to her ear and felt her stiffen against him. "I have you to thank for that you know." He went on not seeming to notice her reaction. "As soon as I laid eyes on you, I could _feel_ it practically bowling inside me. I was afraid to consider I didn't have it in me anymore." He thought back to when he woke up in the woods and feeling completely powerless.

"J-Just by looking me?" she squeaked and Arthur nodded, knowing she could probably feel the gesture next to her head.

He felt her bum move subtly against his hips and her freeze when she bumped into the handle of his sword that he had hidden beneath his cape. Her posture somehow changed awkwardly and Arthur assumed that was because she realized he had a weapon on him.

"It seems you've found Britannia." he moved the side that his sword hung and rubbed her lower back with it.

"Y-You named it!?" she all but gasped and tried to fidget away from it but he held her still.

The Demon King raised an eyebrow and peered at her but her hair shielded her face from him. "Don't all great kings do?"

"More like old creepy perverts!" she scuffed and Arthur leaned away in confusion. He read more than enough human myths and legends to know that Kings and knights would always name their faithful sword.

She now she genially scared and he thought it best to calm her in case she tried revolt against him again or try some type of trick.

He rolled his eyes and even softened his grip on her. "Don't fret over it love, I have no intention of penetrating you with-"

There was a brief moment where his hands became empty, clutching nothing but the air until the wind was suddenly knocked out of him when something hard swung in between his legs. He fell forward and grabbed at his crotch as he felt his knees start to go weak. The sudden sensation to puke came over him but he refused to show such helplessness.

He looked up though his half open eyelids and saw the woman standing in front of him with her red face matching the red glowing light in her hands.

Oh no…

She grunted as she swung and the last thing Arthur saw was the ferocious look on her face with him thinking how attractive it was before his face smacked the pavement.

* * *

Amelia was fuming and didn't think about how much power she put into the punch until there was a flash of red and the perverted cosplayer was fast asleep on the sidewalk.

When he hit the ground she heard a clank and waited till her breath calmed down before walking up to him to investigate. She was about a foot from his still body until she felt a whack against the back of her heard. Her vision blurred and she swore she saw dancing hamburgers before she fell over too.

* * *

Kiku stood there staring angrily at the blonde witch, making sure she was unconscious and not a threat. He looked down at the black club in his hand that he took earlier from one of the male mortals. At the time he thought of the weapon useless but if it could put down a witch then it wasn't so useless after all.

When he looked back to the woman and his King that were passed out right next to each other, he frowned at the pair. There was two of them and only one of him. And unfortunately he was the smallest of the three.

He stuck the club into a department in his sleeve and walked around to kneel next to his king. The spot on his left cheek where he had been punched was already swelling and the color morphing darkly. His King was definitely not going to be happy about that when he woke up.

Kiku sighed and glanced around the empty street and the dark roadways. For the time being there weren't any people wandering around but soon the sun would be up and mortals would start to gather around them. He then looked to the woman for a long moment before standing up and walking around to her side. He squatted down to her and studied her attire until he discovered departments in her brown skinned jacket.

He reached inside the one closest to him and stopped when his hand hit something firm and square. He pulled it out and stared at the item that seemed to be folded. He opened it and saw a picture of the woman grinning up at him. He didn't know if this item would help them in any way but it was a start.

The demon stood up when he remembered about the two mortals that were also passed out nearby. He frowned and stared at the four unconscious people all in the small area.

Maybe he should have thought twice before knocking the witch out…

* * *

**AN:** No Amelia! Not the family royal jewels!

See you lovelies next time when his majesty and Amelia wake up!


	5. Waking Up

**Halloween Prompt**

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

Somewhere inside her apartment Amelia could smell food cooking, delicious smelling food. She lay there peacefully and let the savory smell drift into her room as she fantasized her kitchen table covered with different varieties of foods like a banquet. It had been a long time since she had woken up to the smell of someone already cooking for her. It was relaxing to know she wouldn't have to do much besides arrive when it's ready and dig in to the prepared meal.

She smiled to herself and snuggled into the side of her pillow that she had hugged. When she moved her wrist a certain way while trying to pull the pillow closer into her chest, she felt it sting and she quickly stopped moving it at once. She kept her limb steady for a moment and waited for the pain to fade away before she twirled it again and winced at the ache.

Amelia's eyes fluttered open to her darkened bedroom. Her curtains were drawled back even though she could have sworn leaving them wide open before going to bed… Wait. Her sleepy eyes shot wide open in alarm as she flung up in a sitting position, which had been a terrible idea because her head immediately reacted to the fast movements.

It felt like a something had come loose in her skull and was rolling freely, knocking around and causing a throbbing sensation. She groaned and snaked her fingers through her blonde hair and clutched her head in hopes of stopping the imaginary ball long enough for her to think clearly again.

"Nghh." She felt like she was going to be sick but her stomach felt too empty to actually throw anything up. Her head hadn't hurt this intensely since her first hang over. She remembered cursing at Lovina for daring her to drink that much wine while she laughed from outside the bathroom and Feli rubbed her back as she puked the morning after. Last time she'd ever drink with Italians.

After sitting on her bed, tangled in her covers and cradling her head, Amelia slowly lifted her head from her hands and stared at the wall across from her. She tried to think of what happened last night to cause her to black out and feel sick the next morning. The only thing that seemed most probable was getting completely hammered, but what reason would she have to drink? And she wasn't even of age, so it wasn't like to had alcohol stashed around her apartment, unless Feli or Lovina brought some over…

She turned her attention to the door and listened to the faint sounds of someone moving around in her kitchen. It had to be Feli who was cooking breakfast for her because Lovina preferred sleeping in after a night of partying.

Amelia settled on the idea that the Italians came over late last night and they all ended up drinking themselves witless until they passed out. She smiled when she pictured Feli scurrying around her kitchen looking for ingredients to cook them all a hung over meal. Even though Feli would drink as much as the rest of them, she never woke up with such a bad hang over like you'd think. Somehow she managed to smile through the day and bounce around like always.

The thought of eggs and bacon waiting for her at the table gave Amelia the strength to get off her bed and gravitate toward the door. She didn't even bother looking at herself in the mirror as she passed and opened the door.

Her stomach growled once the lovely smell of food hit her face from down the hall. She walked slowly since every step her head practically pulsed from the movement. As she crept down the hall she thought it strange how quiet it was besides the occasional rustling of someone moving things around. Usually she would hear her friends talking loudly in Italian to one another like there weren't someone trying to sleep in the backroom.

When she got to the edge of the corner she hesitated for some reason. Something wasn't right and the little voice inside her head was telling her to retreat back to the security of her bedroom.

If only she could remember _seeing_ her friends last night she'd feel more at ease but she couldn't recall even inviting them over. Amelia chewed on her bottom lip and tried to think about that night but it only caused the back of her skull to hurt even more.

"This is ridiculous…" she murmured to herself and slightly stomped her foot down. "This is my apartment for crying out loud. Why should I be afraid?" a little voice in her head was saying something along the lines of _because you don't remember a majority of your night. _True. But how was she supposed to coward away from something if she didn't even not what it was!

With her confidence built as high as it was willing to go, Amelia took a deep breath and spun herself from around the corner, expecting to find her two best friends and food ready for her to eat, but she never got to see such a luxury because her face smacked into something warm and hard. _VERY_ warm and hard.

With all the force she put into her turn, she and whatever she collided with went tumbling down with her landing on top the thing. The sudden fall caused her to close her eyes because of natural instinct but what kept them shut was of her own doing. Whatever she was laying on was sturdy and practically radiating heat. She sighed and continued to let her cheek lay against the warm surface, not bothering to think what it was since it seemed to ease the pain in her head.

She only considered moving when she felt the object slowly move up and down like it were…breathing.

Oh.

With her cheeks a bright cherry red, Amelia peeked her eyes open and nervously lifted her head to stare down at what she had been resting on top of. Her mouth went dry when she realized that it was incredibly pale, yet smooth, flesh. It was way too pale to be Lovina's or Feli's.

Placing both palms on the ground on either side of the person's chest, Amelia lifted herself enough to peer down onto the person's face. It took a moment to realize who they were until her eyes were captured by electric green. Their eyes held hers while she just continued to wordlessly gape in horror.

"Creepy cosplayer guy…" she whispered in disbelief and the man's dumbfounded face quickly changed into a scowl.

"Why do you look so stunned when it was _you_ who attacked me?" he glared up at her and Amelia watched his dark eyebrows knit closely together after his question.

"I what?" she blinked, not knowing what he meant by attacking him suddenly. Was he speaking of what happened last night? "You mean for last night? That was because you attacked a cop!" the memories were starting to come back to her slowly as she pictured creepy cosplayer guy holding the cop up from the neck as he struggled for air.

The man frowned and gave her an irritating glower. "Yes, I recall the scenes from last night to my infortune, but that's not what I'm inquiring about." He growled and Amelia watched his green eyes dart in between them then back up to her. "I'm curious as to why you are on top of me."

Amelia made an _O_ shape with her mouth as it finally clicked in her head. She looked down from the man's grumpy face to where there bodies still touched, with her lower belly on top of his and her legs sprawled in between his and up against his…

"Oh my god!" she hollered in embarrassment and rolled to the side before jumping back to her feet.

"Please try to reframe from saying that name in front of me…" the man sat up and rubbed his temple like trying to relieve stress. His reaction was calm and seemed quite bored compared to Amelia who was up against the wall and having problems controlling her breathing.

He glanced over and stared at her state of shock and grinned. "Now that's the reaction I'm used to getting from people who are frightened of me." He lifted himself from the floor and rubbed his lower back and grimaced. He was still getting used to type of pain his human body could endure. "Took you long enough."

Amelia could feel her head pounding but the organ in her chest was doing a much fiercer job. What the hell was this guy doing in her apartment? And where was his shirt!? As she was asking all these unanswerable questions in her head, she didn't notice another person turn the corner and join them in the hall.

* * *

The Demon King couldn't help but to stare at the stunned witch as she heaved against the wall for support. Her face was as red as he remembered it being last night before she for some reason broke free of his hold and knocked him out. The thought of a low-level witch knocking him out didn't exactly make him feel any better when he woke up and saw that his servant who appeared unscathed inform him of what happened.

The hit was more powerful than what he expected of her being capable of, so he was wasn't surprised when he looked in the mirror and saw the bruising on his left cheek. Never had anyone dared to strike him before in his kingdom. All those who dared were executed or if lucky, banished.

Staring at her frightened expression and her heavy breathing against the wall should have had satisfied him, but for some reason the feeling was being fought over with something entirely new. He couldn't help but to stare at her chest as it rose and fell with every breath. Then his eyes would dart to her parted lips as he listened to air go in through them and then back out. When his eyes met hers he quickly turned away like he had been caught doing something that he shouldn't.

He was a King for crying out loud. He could stare at whatever he pleased to and no mortal woman could ever make him feel guilty of that.

Just as he was about to say something, anything to change the mood, Kiku had rounded the corner with a bowl cradled in one arm while he stirred the contents with a spoon in his other hand. He froze and looked alarmed when he saw the witch standing across from them on the side of the wall. He looked back to Arthur as if to question what had happened but Arthur just waved him off then crossed his arms. He honestly didn't want his servant causing more commotion then sensible while it was still early.

The Demon King didn't expect to have a quiet morning but he also didn't expect to find himself pinned underneath the witch who had bruised his cheek and kneed him somewhere he really rather wished she hadn't.

"You!" the witch demanded and her eyes narrowed, as did Kiku's. His stirring of the eggs slowed while he glared at the woman.

"W-What are you doing in my apartment?!" her eyes darted between the two of them uncertainly. "Both of you!?" she backed up again like she had forgotten she was against a wall and froze.

Kiku opened his mouth to say something but by his lack of words, Arthur knew he wouldn't do very well for explaining. And if he did then it most likely wouldn't come out in a good way and the two would be at it again like last night.

Arthur closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen," he took a step forward and held out his hands as if trying to explain before freezing in his spot and stared wide eyed at the witch who had her hand raised and palm opened. Kiku growled next to him but he ignored his servant and kept his stare on the woman.

"We aren't going to hurt you." He tried to say calmly but didn't bother taking another step forward for his own safety.

"Yeah, well, who says that I don't plan on hurting you? You're in _my_ apartment after all." She stated and narrowed one eye as the opposite eyebrow slung up as if obvious.

Arthur moved one hand low to cover his groin just in case because her words seemed more frightening after what happened last night. "Yes, we are." He swallowed. "but how do you think you got here?"

She was quiet and Arthur knew that she also didn't understand how she wounded up back in her home and was in need of an answer. "After our encounter in the street that left us both unresponsive, my most trustworthy and skilled general brought us here for the security of us both."

"But-"

Arthur held up a finger to silence her, which resulted in her frowning. "Don't you think that if we really intended to do you true harm we would have done so while you were under our decree?" he noted how her hand lowered just faintly and her eyes looked away from him and onto a spot on the floor.

"But last night you were trying to kill those men and then you," she blushed and looked away again. "you were telling me those things."

Arthur raised and eyebrow not quite understanding what '_those things'_ exactly were. He just brushed it off and decided on moving forward and not dwell on the things that had caused them to fight. "We were defending ourselves. They attacked us." He blurted out and the witch shot him a doubting look.

When he said that they attacked him first, Arthur didn't think it was important to say that they attacked his honor. She didn't need to know the specific details that caused him to strangle the man and wish to see the life leave his eyes. He also agreed not to inform her that he planned on actually killing them too.

It looked like she was debating his words in her head and he observed her face in attempt to figure out which way she was leaning towards. He hoped it was in a way that would let them not fight again.

"So what about when you restrained me and were whispering those things in my ear?" she asked again and he watched her hand lower some more and he couldn't believe he was actually able to talk her down.

"I'm to believe that was a misunderstanding on both our parts. Unless, you want to explain further what you were think-"

"No, no, no!" she cut him off and waved her hands out in front of her. "You're probably right. Misunderstanding on both our parts and that's it." She grinned but her eyes looked more panicky than pleased.

"Good." Arthur said almost ecstatically and rubbed the back on his neck. "Now how about we discuss the rest while we eat?" he suggested but she didn't look so set on the idea.

He was so close. "Now what?"

She scuffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Um, are you forgetting the fact that two strangers knocked me out, broke into my apartment, and are now eating all of my food like it's the goddamn soup kitchen?" she almost snarled and her top lip curled upwards in irritation.

Arthur let out a heavy breath to calm his nerves. "What did I say about using that name?" he asked and she just looked puzzled.

"What name?" she demanded and Arthur bit his bottom lip and threw his hands up into the air in front of him.

"If I can't stand hearing it, do you honestly think that I'd enjoy saying it?" this woman was more frustrating than he first believed her to be.

She was silent for a bit until a look of revelation dawned on her face. "Ohh. You mean you don't like hearing God's name?"

The Demon King hissed and glared at the infuriating woman. "Yes, that is exactly who I mean."

She looked like she didn't know whether to be more pleased that she found something to annoy him with or anxious as to why he disliked the name so much. "Are you atheist or something?"

He snorted but then frowned quickly at such a disgusting noise he made. "Trust me, there indeed is a-" he almost said the word but cut himself off. The witch had a smirk playing on her lips and he glared at her. "I can insure you that there is a man in your skies. As foolish as you all may look you're not praying to nobody. He hears your damned persistent prayers." He couldn't help the sting in his voice as he spoke. It was only right for the Demon King to be at odds with the Heavenly Father. They literally came from two different worlds.

The witch stared at him then to the spot where the small man with fierce eyes was still standing. He was still glaring at her even when she had forgotten he was there. She almost smiled at that. "How can you be so sure? It's not like you actually know that for a fact or something, right?"

The nervousness in her voice made Arthur turn his eyes back on her and watch her face falter in its attempt to keep her wrathful mask up. Her mask was crumbling like fear was starting to settle in and she was having trouble confronting whatever was going on inside her head.

An exhilarated feeling started to build in Arthur as he watched the witch crumble under his gaze. The corner of his lips started to pull up on their own and he wasn't about to stop them even if he could. He started to slowly pace over to the witch who was pinned to the wall, being engulfed by his growing shadow. The magical ball in his chest started to come to life as his excitement grew the closer he stalked towards her.

He could already fell the familiar crimson color start to seep into his eyes from the elation. If he were in his true form then his tail would be slashing back and forth and his wings would twitch with anticipation.

The Demon King stood so close to the witch that he realized how fragile she looked as she stared up at him in distress. "You truly haven't figured out who I am, have you?" he tiled his head slightly and watched her eyes avoid his now red ones. She looked off down the hall like she wanted to make a run for it but he wasn't going to have any of that.

She jumped in alarm when he slammed both his hands on either side of her head. She gulped and turned her attention now to the floor. "You can't run." He said and she frowned like she already knew it and just didn't want to say it aloud.

"I think it's fair if we familiarize ourselves to one another if we are going to be living together." He almost grinned at how fast her blue eyes shot up and glared into his.

"Who says that we'll be living together?" she hissed up at him, her little hands balling into fist at her sides.

"I have." He replied coldly, seriously, then turned to the other demon standing near the kitchen entryway. "That there is my top commander and advisor. Also one of the best sorcerers in the my kingdom, Kiku Honda."

She looked over at him but said nothing as he bowed and stood up straight and proud, though, it was hard to take him seriously with a cooking bowl still in his hand and wearing _her_ apron.

"Kingdom of what?" she requested and Arthur was more than thrilled to answer her.

"Where the sinful souls go and demons lurk." He grinned and noticed her face loosing the red color and appearing whiter.

"You mean Hell?"

He nodded and took a few steps back from the woman and watched her lean against the wall for support but still continued to stare at him. "I heard that guy call you his King before." He shook her head like she didn't want it to be true. "That's impossible… So does that mean you're Satan or The Devil or,"

"There are many names I've been gifted over time but while I walk this realm in this form," He put one had behind his back and the other in front of him as he politely bowed to the woman in front of him. "you may call me, Arthur."

"I-I'm going to be living with the Demon King… Oh my God…" She gasped and her eyes fell to the floor in front of them.

Arthur scowled at her for using the name again but before he could scold her, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell forward. Lucky for her he had quick reflexes and caught her before she hit the ground. He rolled her over so that she was face up in his arms, his glowing red eyes on her closed ones.

Kiku walked up behind him and stared down at the woman. "I say we put her outside."

Arthur shot his servant an unimpressed look.

"Or not. But I'm not carrying her to her bedroom again." He declared then turned and scurried back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

Arthur stared after him before gazing back onto the passed out woman in his arms. He could feel her warm cheek pressing against his unclothed chest and the feeling made his skin feel sensitive to the innocent touch.

He tucked his other arm under her knees and started walking down the hall toward her bedroom with her in his arms. He was taking his time but his pace started to quicken when he felt her soft breaths tickle his now sensitive human skin. He did everything in his power to not throw her across the room and onto her bed once he kicked the door open.

Once he got to her bedside and placed her gently on top, he paused to wonder why he didn't just throw her. Why did he bother being to gentle with a human? He took one last look at her then stormed off. It was most likely his human instincts to be compassionate with other humans. Yeah. That's the reason.

* * *

**AN:** Is that the reason Arthur? IS IT!?

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
